


if this isn't a kingdom

by softiejace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Victorian, First Kiss, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Horses, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Rey/Rose Tico, Prince Finn (Star Wars), Prince Poe Dameron, Royalty, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least it's implied, do people still tag fics like this, google victorian kissing chairs before you read this and thank me later, honestly don't take this au too seriously, it's just a silly little thing i wanted to write for the aesthetic, prior to the story it's just mentioned twice, so i will say it very clearly here: they are sapphic tyvm, so make of that what you will, this is like an alternate version of europe when it consisted of mostly monarchies, though maybe it gives you vibes from a different era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejace/pseuds/softiejace
Summary: I made this place for you.A place for to love me.If this isn't a kingdom then I don't know what is.- from Crush by Richard SikenFinn and Poe are princes from neighbouring kingdoms. After meeting at a ball where they're supposed to be set up with their future wives, they decide to go off on a little adventure instead...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. i made this place for you.

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by a photo I saw on twitter of so-called "victorian kissing chairs" (https://twitter.com/dortdob/status/1211478890276966402?s=19) which is what finn and poe are sitting on at the beginning. you're welcome.
> 
> find me on twitter @ generalsfinnpoe for all things star wars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a ball where two princes were supposed to meet their future wives, they meet each other instead and decide to go on an adventure.

“Mind if I sit?”

Finn looked up from the ornate fabric of the chair into a pair of twinkling brown eyes. A boy around his own age, maybe a few years older, was looking down at him.

Finn fought the impulse to avert his gaze. He’d been trained to meet people’s eyes when speaking unless they were his inferior. And the way this boy carried himself, his red and golden robe not unlike Finn's blue and silver garments, even with the curl that was fighting to escape his carefully styled hair, left no doubt that he was of noble blood. 

He cleared his throat. “No, of course. As you please.”

The boy sat. The construction of the chair supplied only one armrest between the two of them, and Finn placed his hands in his lap to allow the stranger to use it.

It was also constructed in a way that meant he was now facing him, which made it rather hard not to look at him without the risk of appearing rude.

The stranger certainly didn’t seem to have a problem with looking at him.

“What’s your name?”

Finn felt self-conscious under the acute attention. “Finn. Of -”

The stranger held up a hand. “Nevermind that. Name’s enough for me, if it is for you.” He grinned. “I’m Poe.”

Finn allowed himself to smile back carefully. “Good to meet you, Poe.”

Poe bit his lip, looking Finn up and down in a way that sent the blood rushing into his cheeks. He was only glad his dark skin concealed the blush. “You too, Finn.”

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the music and chatter that was coming from the ballroom.

Finn cursed his poor conversational skills; he’d always been more interested in archery and riding (anything that didn’t involve other people) and now he was paying the price for it.

He bowed his head. The polished floor gleamed more than his shoes.

“So what brings you out here?” Poe asked.

When Finn looked up, he was leaning back in the chair, legs stretched out in front of him in a very un-princely manner.

He bit back a smile, twisting his hands together. “Just - needed a minute. It’s… kind of crowded in there.”

Poe nodded. “I hear ya’. The ballroom always seemed gigantic to me, but right now it’s almost claustrophobic.”

Finn blinked. “You’ve been here before?”

To his surprise, Poe looked a little embarrassed, his cheeks turning rosy beneath their golden tan. “Hm, yeah. I, uh - I live here, actually.”

Finn stared at him. “You’re - _you’re_ the prince of Yavin! The heir to the --”

Poe was observing his shoes, slumping in the chair. “Yeah.” He sighed. “Yes, I am… but I’d rather not -- I mean, it’s not like I asked for it.”

Finn chuckled. “No, I don’t think any of us did. Kind of the point of hereditary monarchy, is it not?”

Poe nodded, his face somber. “Makes you think maybe…” He cleared his throat. “Well. Nevermind. I shouldn’t...”

Finn looked around, but there was no one near them to listen in. 

“I get it,” he said quietly. “I was born second in line. It was always going to be my older brother who would take the throne one day, but he died a few years ago… and to be honest with you, I’m not really thrilled about becoming king. As a matter of fact, I’m - kind of terrified, actually.”

Poe’s head snapped up. His gaze was intense, searching. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and rough. “Really?” 

Finn nodded. “I never paid a lot of attention, and now there’s all this stuff I need to learn about politics and diplomacy and - and _war_ , and it frightens me to death. What if I’m a really bad king? I can’t let everyone down...”

His heart had begun beating faster and he swallowed hard, looking at his hands as though he could stop them shaking that way.

He’d given away too much. Any moment now, Poe would stand up and call him a coward, an embarrassment to his kingdom like he knew he was -

A touch made him look up. Poe had placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I thought I was the only one who had those thoughts,” he said softly, his eyes trained on Finn’s. He’d sat up, and his body was tilted forward.

Finn was acutely aware of the warmth seeping into his skin through his clothes, of the proximity of Poe’s face, of the chocolate colour of his eyes...

A door opened a few feet down the hall and a servant emerged with an empty tray. Poe flinched away, folding his hands in his lap and averting his gaze.

Finn’s shoulder felt drenched in ice. He waited breathlessly for the servant to disappear down the hall before he exhaled slowly, glancing at Poe.

The other boy was worrying at his bottom lip. Finn was overwhelmed with a sudden desperate _want_ he could not - or would not let himself - articulate.

Instead, he cleared his throat. “Anyway, you’re not alone,” he said. “With those doubts, I mean, about becoming king.”

Poe sighed, a lopsided smile on his face as he looked up at Finn. “That’s good to know. Really. I wish I didn’t have to - I wish I had more time, at least. All I want is to - to get out there, see the world. _Have adventures._ Instead my parents are planning my wedding to a girl I’ve never even met. Am supposed to be meeting _today._ Hence the ball they’re hosting.”

“Me too. I mean, I’m sure Princess Rose is nice, I just… well, like you said. It’s my parents who want me to marry her. Although I’m sure they’d rather have me marry into your family if I could. You don't happen to have a sister?”

Poe coughed, his cheeks flushing again for some reason. “That’s - um. No, there’s - just me. Only child.”

“So who are you being set up with?”

“Princess of Jakku. Rey, I think her name was…”

Finn sat up. “You’re marrying Rey?” 

“Well, I’m supposed to. Why, do you know her?”

“Yeah. She’s my best friend, actually. I can’t believe she didn’t tell me she was going to marry the Prince of Yavin.”

Poe shrugged. “It’s kind of top secret. Father doesn’t want to reveal it until the wedding. It’s all strategic, you know. Something to do with business...”

“Right... good luck with that. Jakku is like, mostly desert.”

Poe let out a little laugh. “Well, they’ve got trade routes Father’s wanted access to for years. But enough of that. - It sounds like I lucked out with my bride. If she’s your friend, she can’t be all that bad.”

“No, Rey is _great_. Kind, intelligent, funny... I’m sure you’ll get along."

“How come your parents aren’t setting you up with her, since you two are so close?”

Finn looked down. “Um… suppose they don’t see as much potential in Jakku as yours. They want me moving up the food chain, so to speak, not down.”

“And you?”

Finn blinked. “What do you mean?”

“What do you want? If you could decide - would you marry her?”

Finn shrugged. “Oh. I don’t know. I mean… I don’t think of her like that. She’s my friend. More like a sister to me than anything else.”

“Not like kinship had stood in the way of royal matches before,” Poe quipped, and Finn let out a surprised laugh.

“God. Yeah, no. Let’s not talk about that.”

Poe looked at him, the grin fading and being replaced by a conspiratorial expression. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Finn raised his eyebrows. “Does it involve your kinship?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “No, it’s nothing like that. Only child, remember?”

He motioned Finn closer. Finn’s breath caught in his throat when he felt Poe put his hand up to his ear, his warm breath ghosting over his skin.

“If it was up to me, I’d never marry. At least not… not a princess.”

He drew back, worrying at his lower lip again, his gaze intense.

Finn was wide-eyed. “You mean… you have your eyes on someone else?”

Poe tilted his head, smiling a little. “Maybe.”

“Like… someone from a lower class?”

Finn had never understood why such unions were prohibited. They were all people, after all, no matter their ancestry or wealth or whatever else, and if love did not seem to care where it fell, then why should they?

Poe’s gaze dropped and he let out a breath. “No. That’s not what I - forget it.”

Finn frowned. “No, come on - what did you --”

 _Mean,_ he wanted to say, but suddenly Poe’s face was very close again, his full lashes low over his eyes, his breath warm and a little unsteady on Finn’s mouth. 

Finn felt himself leaning forward just the slightest bit as if on an impulse.

Then Poe’s mouth was on his, his hand warmly cupping Finn’s jaw, his lashes fluttering against Finn’s cheekbone.

Finn reached out to draw him closer, hands grasping the front of his shirt as his lips fell open to the hot stroke of Poe’s tongue --

He recoiled, pressing his back into the chair, heart beating erratically against his ribs.

Poe moved back slightly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Finn could still feel it on his. He drew in a shuddering breath, attempting to steady himself.

“I’m sorry.” Poe said, though he didn’t look very sorry. “That was - I should’ve - I shouldn’t have -”

“We’re probably wanted in there,” Finn cut him off, nodding towards the ballroom, his voice a little shakier than he would’ve liked. 

Poe’s eyes were still trained on his face. “I don’t care.”

Finn let out a breath. “I -”

Poe stood abruptly, holding out his hand to Finn, who sat stock-still, staring at it.

“How would you like to go on an adventure with me?”

Finn stared at him. Poe looked dead serious.

"Um - what?"

"Come on, you don't want to have at least one great adventure before you're tied down by kingly duties and marital obligations? This is the time of our lives, you know."

Finn let Poe pull him to his feet, dropping the hand to brush invisible dust off his trousers to buy some time. “Where would we even go?” 

Poe grinned. “I have no idea. That’s kind of the point, isn’t it?”

Finn hesitated. Poe’s mood was infectious, his smile radiant, his lips inviting…

He shook his head. “We could get in trouble.”

“Only if we get caught.” Poe winked at him.

Then he turned and started walking down the hall. After a moment’s hesitation, Finn hurried after him, catching him by the sleeve.

“Hey, what’s the plan? Where to?”

Poe slowed down, glancing back at him. “To the stables. If we want to get out of here, we should do it before they start looking for us.”

Finn pressed his lips together. “We came by carriage. Have you got a horse to lend me?”

“What do you think? We have horses aplenty.” 

He came to a halt, waiting for Finn to think it over.

He was sure his parents were going to make him regret this later, but…

He'd never had a real adventure before, and Poe - Poe looked at him like no one ever had.

Finn threw his hands up. “Lead the way, o noble knight!”

Minutes later they were hurrying across the courtyard towards the stables. As Poe approached the third box, its inhabitant, a beautiful chestnut, huffed quietly at him.

“Hey, Beebee.” He ran his palm soothingly along its neck.

Finn let his eyes wander along the row of horses in the dimly lit stable.

“You alright?”

He swallowed. “I don’t even have my riding boots.”

Poe laughed quietly, stepping up to him. “If that’s all you’re worried about… you can borrow some of mine.”

There were plenty of other worries trying to make themselves heard in Finn’s head. 

But when Poe smiled at him, Finn took a hold of his collar and tugged him close.

Their second kiss was slower than their first, more coordinated - at least it started out that way, until Poe had walked Finn back against the wall and his foot collided with a bucket that went clattering down the corridor.

"Shit!"

Several horses neighed in upheaval and Poe shushed - whether the horses or him, Finn wasn’t sure. 

No stable boys came running to check for the source of the noise, and after a moment Finn allowed himself to look up again.

Poe’s eyes were wide, but he was grinning, and he hadn’t moved away.

Finn’s arms had somehow ended up around Poe’s neck, and he used the leverage to pull him in again. Poe went willingly, his arms around Finn’s waist, his face into Finn’s neck and one of his thighs between Finn’s --

“Oh,” Finn gasped as Poe mouthed at the sensitive skin below his ear. “Thought we were - going to get - out of here.”

Poe pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. His were dark, pupils blown wide. 

“You started it,” he murmured, his gaze flickering to Finn’s mouth once more.

“They could still find us here,” Finn whispered, tucking one of Poe’s unruly curls behind his ear.

Poe leaned his head into the touch for a moment before he pulled back, clearing his throat. “You’ve got me there. So… let’s get the saddles. And boots for you.”

They saddled two horses, Poe’s chestnut Beebee and an older grey one named Artoo, as quickly as they could and led them quietly out of the stables.

Once they had mounted them, Poe rode up close to him, grinning from ear to ear. 

“You ready?”

Finn nodded, a smile spreading on his face as the excitement of their imminent escape spread through him.

Poe put his hand briefly to Finn’s shoulder.

“We’re gonna do this.”

Then he clapped it gingerly against Beebee’s flank, and off they were.


	2. a place for to love me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ride into the forest. 
> 
> A dance, fireflies, and kisses.
> 
> And a reluctant return.

They crossed the sprawling estate quickly, arriving unhindered at its gates which were still open to allow the last visitors of the ball to arrive. Finn’s heart was pounding nervously, but the guards simply stood aside to let them pass once they caught side of Poe, no questions asked.

Finn steered Artoo close to Beebee once they were out of earshot, following the cobblestone road that lead down the hill.

“They don’t make you take a guard with you when you leave the grounds?”

Poe turned halfway to glance at him. “Not since I came of age.” He shrugged. “I told them I was old enough to be on my own if I just want to take Beebee out for a ride. Not like I’m headed into town. And besides - ” he flashed Finn a smile. “I’m not alone.”

Finn grinned. “You counting on me to protect you?”

“What would I need protection from?”

Poe turned them off the road onto a path that led towards a forest.

“I don’t know - beasts? Dragons? Villains? You said we were going on an adventure.”

“Right. I hope you brought your sword.”

The grin slipped off Finn’s face. “I didn’t.”

He didn’t have a single weapon with him to defend himself or Poe - not that he would’ve been much use with a sword, his instructor said he was often off balance, not enough force in his strokes - and he’d never actually been out in the world without his parents or at least one guard, what was he getting into?

“Hey, Finn.”

Poe slowed Beebee down to a stop, turning to look Finn in the eye.

“I was joking.”

“Oh.”

“And I promise you there are no dragons or fiends in that forest, I know it like the back of my hand.”

Finn felt a little foolish. “Right. Of course. I didn’t _really_ think there were dragons, I just -”

He swallowed. Poe had to think him a coward.

“We’re just going for a ride. We can go back anytime you want.”

Poe took a hand off the reins and held it out to Finn, who grasped it. His thumb stroked over Finn’s knuckles, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

His breath was beginning to calm down, though his stomach now felt a little funny. He cleared his throat.

“I don’t want to go back,” he said firmly.

“Alright.” Poe smiled, squeezing his hand one more time before he let go, taking a hold of his reins again. “Then let me show you my favourite place.”

They rode for about a half hour before they entered the forest, and the sunlight that had been warming their backs now filtered dimly through the canopy of tall, fragrant trees. 

Finn sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Artoo trotted along steadily behind Beebee, relying on Poe’s guidance while Finn’s apt riding kept him situated safely in the saddle.

Birds were singing in the trees, leaves rustling in a gentle breeze that caressed his face - and then there was a subtle bickering sound, slowly growing louder, that made him open his eyes and look around.

They had reached a small clearing dotted with wildflowers, and a rippling brook threaded its way through the trees and across. The water twinkled warmly where the sunlight hit it, carrying stray leaves and leaping over small rocks.

Finn held his breath at the sight.

Poe hopped out of the saddle with experienced ease and patted Beebee’s neck before he turned to face Finn.

“You like it?”

Finn climbed off Artoo, allowing the horse to go drink at the stream like Beebee. He looked around, taking in every detail. 

“It’s _beautiful_.”

“I come here whenever I need a break from everything.”

Finn stretched, shaking out his legs and rolling his shoulders. Poe, meanwhile, skipped over the brook and knelt down to splash water into his face. Then he cupped some water in his hands and drank right next to his horse.

Finn bit back a grin. This was truly inappropriate behaviour for a future king.

But he was thirsty himself and there was no one else watching, so he quickly followed suit.

As he dried his face with his sleeve, Poe leaned back against a tree whose roots were cushioned with moss.

His eyes were half shut when Finn looked over. When he let out a chuckle, Poe raised his brows.

“What?”

“You know, this is like, the most peaceful I’ve felt in my life. Not that I’m complaining, it’s just… I was promised adventure,” he teased.

Poe smirked at him, causing Finn’s stomach to do an odd lurch. 

“If you want excitement, you shall have it.”

Before Finn could ask, he had stood up, holding a hand out.

Finn let himself be pulled to his feet for the second time that day.

He had expected Poe to let go once he’d gained his balance, but the other boy held on to his hand.

“They must be about done with the banquet up at the castle.”

Finn hummed in agreement. He’d eaten his fair share and had never understood how people could keep a single meal going for hours, but when he had left the ballroom, servants had still been bringing new plates laden with delicacies.

“That means the ball is about to begin,” Poe continued.

Finn nodded. “Shame we’re missing it.”

He was only half serious about it; part of him had been dreading the upcoming dance. One clumsy step and he’d have embarrassed himself and his future wife in front of the royal families of half a dozen kingdoms.

A sparkle appeared in Poe’s eyes, and he placed his free hand on Finn’s waist, stepping right up to him.

“Just because we’re not present, doesn’t mean we have to miss the ball.”

Finn’s eyes widened as he realised Poe’s intentions, and his insides performed another swift swoop.

“But -” He swallowed dryly, stammering, “there’s no music...”

Poe tilted his head to the side. “I could sing for you, if you’d like.”

Finn felt the blood rush into his head. 

Poe could sing? Was there anything he _couldn’t_ do?

“Come on, Finn.”

Lacking other excuses, Finn murmured, “you didn’t ask.”

Poe bit his lip. “Begging your pardon.” 

He took a step back, executing a perfect bow and lifting Finn’s hand to his lips. Their touch combined with a look up through Poe’s lashes made Finn’s skin tingle.

“May I have this dance?”

Finn let out an unsteady breath and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Poe assumed his previous position, pulling Finn perhaps a little closer than was custom.

Finn avoided his eyes, staring down at his feet. “I should warn you I’m not very good at it.”

“Really? According to whom?”

“My instructor says I’m hopeless and that I have two left feet.”

Poe huffed. “I can hardly believe that.”

He took a step, leading Finn into a slow waltz and humming an accompanying tune.

If he could feel Finn’s hammering heart where their chests were touching, he said nothing of it.

They spun in a circle, Poe’s hand warm on Finn’s back, just below his ribcage, the other holding his securely.

His face was very close, so close that Finn could feel his breath, and he had to tilt his head back before the desire to kiss him again became overwhelming.

He let out a gasp.

Above them, the sky had begun to darken as the sun sank behind the trees, and in the deep blue, tiny, swirling lights had appeared.

Not stars --

“Fireflies,” Poe muttered. “They’re not dangerous, don’t worry.”

“I know that,” Finn said quickly. “I’ve just never seen them in real life. They look like - like…”

He broke off, at a loss for words.

“Magic?” Poe suggested, and Finn nodded.

He tried to follow them with his eyes as they danced in their own rhythm while he and Poe swayed below them, but it soon became dizzying.

When he looked back down, Poe was gazing intently at him, like he was seeing something equally fascinating.

“What?” Finn said softly, but Poe just shook his head, turning them around again, and tucked his chin into Finn’s shoulder.

Finn felt at once peaceful and jittery, a combination that he had not known to be possible - but many things had happened today that he hadn’t considered possible before.

He let his eyes drift shut, breathing in Poe’s scent - a mixture of sweat from their ride and whatever sweet-smelling concoction he used to maintain his hair.

“See,” Poe whispered right into his ear. “You’re not half bad when you’re dancing the lady’s steps.”

Finn’s eyes snapped open and he pulled back. “ _Poe_. You made me do the lady’s part?!”

Poe blinked at him almost innocently, but the sparkle in his eyes gave him away. “One of us had to.”

“You…”

He pushed at Poe’s shoulders, not meaning to break his balance, but the other boy tripped over a root and gripped onto Finn’s arms for support, sending both of them stumbling to the ground.

“Hey, whoa!”

Beebee neighed, pushing her nose against Poe’s cheek and he groaned, blinking up from beneath the arm he’d thrown over his face. 

“I’m fine, Beebee,” he said weakly, petting her. “No need to worry."

Finn had fallen half on top of him and his face was burning with embarrassment. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to trip you!” 

But as he made to untangle his legs from Poe’s, the other boy wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him firmly in place.

“And where do you think _you’re_ going?”

“I'm - I was - I...” Finn’s breath stuttered under Poe’s dark-eyed gaze. Again, they were close enough that he could feel Poe’s breath caressing his face, could’ve counted the eyelashes that were drawing shadows onto his cheeks.

Instead, he leaned in until their foreheads touched, and then a little more.

Poe’s mouth pressed softly against the corner of his before he inclined his head to adjust their position. Finn closed his eyes, letting Poe take the lead. He felt him slide one hand up his side and around his jaw, thumb gently tilting his chin upwards.

Finn was sure that his weight must be crushing Poe, but it was hard to think of that, hard not to let his body relax into Poe’s warmth, when Poe’s lips were framing his bottom one, lightly tugging on it. His heart galloped in his chest and all he could think to do was to somehow get closer to Poe, regardless of whether that was even possible. He ran his hands up Poe’s chest to his shoulders, and then ventured to push his fingers into his hair, cradling the back of his head. His curls were so soft, and Poe rewarded his motion with a quiet moan low in his throat that made him shiver.

Finn was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe without breaking their kiss, which was absolutely out of the question, until Poe tipped them over and Finn let out a gasp, opening his eyes.

Poe was leaning over him propped up on one elbow on the ground. His curls were ruffled, cheeks flushed and lips red and swollen, and _he had done that_.

“You okay?” Poe asked, his voice deep and a little husky. Finn couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and pushing his hair back, and Poe smiled a radiant, wonderful thing.

Finn could feel his heart aching at the sight.

Poe turned his face slightly to press a kiss to the sensitive skin of his wrist below which his pulse was racing.

“A little more than okay,” Finn murmured shyly, licking his lips.

Poe moved as if to lean in again, but hesitated.

"Finn, was that your first -" He rubbed at the back of his neck. "At the castle, you know - had you ever -"

Finn bit his lip. "I've kissed before," he whispered. "Once, to see what it's like. Rey and I, when we were 15… but it wasn't… neither of us liked it. I mean, I told you how I feel about her now. Anyway, I'd never…" He drew in a breath, lowering his voice further even though no one was around to hear him confess. "I've never kissed a boy before you."

Poe's eyes raked over his face, and he traced the side of it gingerly with his fingertips.

"I have," he said softly. "One of the -" He cleared his throat. "A stable boy. Father actually caught us one time..." He looked away, regret clouding his gaze.

Finn gasped. "Poe! What did he -"

Poe interrupted him, his voice pleading and urgent. "No, Finn! He was let go. Father may be strict but he's not like _that_. I said it was my idea, and it was, and Father knows I get into all kinds of -- I wouldn't have done it if I thought he might hurt the boy. He just… he sent him away because he wanted me to stay focused on my duties and not have any more wild ideas."

Like taking a boy out for a ride and pinning him to the forest ground, Finn thought, but then he realised something else.

"I kissed you in the stables!"

Poe smiled nervously. "Well, I knew no one was going to come out during the ball. Especially not the hosts. Do you -" He swallowed. "Do you regret it?"

Finn considered this for a moment. Then he exhaled, shaking his head no. "You did say it was going to be an adventure, and I wanted in, didn't I?"

Poe let out a breathy laugh and leaned in to kiss Finn’s cheek just above his jawline, then the bridge of his nose, and, as Finn scrunched up his face overcome with giggles, the spot between his brows.

Finn reached out to cup his face in his hands and pull him into a proper kiss again, mouth falling open as Poe’s tongue gently prodded his bottom lip. He felt hot all over despite the slightly damp forest soil he was lying on, from Poe’s hot breath in his mouth to his cheeks warm to the touch of Finn’s hands, to Poe’s hands radiating heat through his clothes where he was touching him.

And he could feel something else, too.

“Poe,” he gasped out, pushing weakly at Poe’s shoulders.

Poe hummed, seeming very reluctant to pull away. When he did, his mouth brushed Finn’s cheek. Finn noted not without pride that he was panting a little. 

“What is it?”

“We should probably get back,” Finn said begrudgingly, “before they send a search party.”

Poe lifted himself up onto his elbows, shifting so his body was no longer pressed from shoulder to thigh to Finn’s. 

His eyes were roaming Finn’s face. “I suppose you’re right,” he said finally, letting out a little sigh.

Finn forced himself to smile. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Poe looked surprised. “For what?”

“For bringing me out here. On this… adventure. With you.”

“Oh.” Poe smiled, leaning in to press one last, chaste kiss to Finn’s lips before he gathered himself up. 

"It was my pleasure."

They stood, brushing the dirt off their rumpled clothes. Poe leaned over the brook to try and sort out his hair with the help of his reflection, but only stars twinkled up at him.

While they had been _occupied,_ the sky above them had grown black and the forest around them quiet, the songbirds replaced by the occasional eerie call of an owl.

They mounted their horses. As they rode through the dark forest, Finn was glad Poe had been here often enough to know his way back day or night.

Alone, he would’ve been frightened and eager to break out of the forest into the open landscape, but with Poe riding close-by and humming a melancholy tune, he was almost sad when the trees began to thin and the castle came into view again up on the hill ahead.

They slowed their horses down to a walk, neither of them in a hurry to arrive.

“You know when I said we should have one last adventure?” Poe asked, his eyes focused on the castle’s brightly lit windows.

“Yeah,” Finn let out a breath, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He felt like he had been caught in a dream and this was the harsh awakening. It pained him to think that this had been a one-time occurrence, never to be repeated…

“It doesn’t have to be.” He turned back, his silhouette stark against the low-hanging moon.

Finn pressed his lips together. “Poe, I don’t think…”

“Finn.” 

He held out his hand again, and once more, Finn made the conscious decision to take it into his own.

“We can do this again, if you want to. We can have many more adventures. No one will have to know. Just say the word, and I promise you that we will.”

Finn looked at him, his handsome face, brow furrowed in desperate intent, eyes glowing.

Then he pushed aside the future that had been planned for him and nodded.

“I would love nothing more than to go on adventures with you for the rest of time.”

Poe raised Finn’s hand to his mouth and kissed it.


	3. if this isn't a kingdom then i don't know what it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes return to the castle to find that the princesses have become rather well acquainted in their absence.

Half an hour later they had returned the horses to the stables. This time they did not loiter there, as one of the stable boys appeared to tend to their horses. Finn saw him cast a lingering glance at Poe, who did not seem to notice.

They made their way across the yard and up to the ballroom slowly. Just outside in the hallway, next to the very same chair they’d shared earlier that evening, Poe stopped.

“How do I look?”

“Dashing.”

Poe rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing a little. “Not what I meant, but thanks.”

Finn looked him over. “You’re good. Except you’ve got some - here, wait, I’ll get it.” He reached out and plucked a little purple blossom out of Poe’s hair. 

Poe smiled and held out his hand. “I’ll keep that as a memento. - You look fine as well. Except for some, uh - some grass stains on your trousers, but there’s nothing we can do about that right now.”

Finn patted down his trousers once more anyway in an attempt to shake off any remaining dust.

Then he looked up at Poe. “Ready?”

Poe took a breath and nodded. “Let’s do this.”

The music swelled when they entered. Many couples were still dancing, though others were standing and sitting at the sides, sipping on drinks.

Finn spotted Rey across the room where she was sitting with another girl, chatting animatedly. He turned to ask Poe if he wanted to come talk to her, but found himself facing his mother instead.

She looked furious. 

“Where in God’s name have you been? Your father and I had a very embarrassing conversation with the king of Otomok who was eager to meet his future son-in-law.”

Finn swallowed. “I - I went outside for a minute and… I guess I lost track of time.”

“We've been waiting for you for more than an hour!”

“Excuse me, Your Highness? I’m Poe. It’s not your son’s fault he wasn’t here. I was showing him around the castle.”

Finn and his mother turned to Poe, who was looking a lot more confident than Finn felt.

“Poe, the crown prince of Yavin?”

Poe bowed his head in humility. “That’s the one. May I say it is an honour to make your acquaintance.”

His mother allowed Poe to kiss her hand. “The pleasure is all mine.” But then she focused her scrutiny once more upon her son. “There is mud on your boots.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “I - uhh. Yeah. We went to the stables.”

“We have a lot of horses, and Finn mentioned that he loves to ride, so I thought he might like to see them,” Poe added quickly.

His ability to lie effortlessly impressed Finn.

The look on the Queen’s face softened a little. “Finn, you should have let me know where you were going. You know I approve of your making friends with the prince of Yavin.”

Finn was fairly certain she would not have approved of just how closely he and Poe had become acquainted over the past few hours. He lowered his gaze, feeling his ears grow hot.

“Yes, Mother.”

“How many times must I remind you to meet my eye when I’m speaking? - Either way, both of you boys have neglected your duties. It is tradition for the prospective kings to lead their wives-to-be in the first dance.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Finn caught Poe performing another polite bow.

“You are absolutely right, Your Majesty. Finn, I think we should go make up for that right now.”

Finn let out a quiet sigh of relief as his mother waved them off.

"At least she didn't notice those aren't my boots."

Poe chuckled and took a hold of his sleeve, tugging him along through the crowd of dancing couples. 

“Poe, you’re headed the wrong way,” Finn noted, not without amusement. “I saw Rey back there.”

“I’m headed exactly where I want to go,” Poe replied, and a moment later they had reached a table of artfully stacked champagne flutes. Poe gracefully plucked two off the tower, handing one to Finn and taking a gulp of his own.

“Ahh. Much better. Now, where were we?”

Finn sipped at his drink and inclined his head towards the corner where he’d seen Rey.

“I think we were at the part where we acknowledge our commitments and ask our future wives to dance.”

“Right.” Poe exhaled heavily. “Time to face the music.”

They made their way over to Rey while Finn glanced around the room looking for Princess Rose. Suddenly, Poe elbowed him, causing him to spill a little champagne.

“Hey! What - ohh…”

The girl sitting next to Rey _was_ Rose. Upon a closer look, Finn recognised her from a previous ball where his older brother had been set up with her older sister Paige, only to fall in battle before their marriage. Paige had passed away as well only weeks later.

Well, at least we’ll have something to bond over, Finn thought wryly.

They approached the two young women who were sitting very close, heads bowed. They were so engrossed in conversation that they looked up only once Poe had cleared his throat.

“Oh, hello, boys.” Rose waved at them and Rey burst into giggles.

Finn’s eye fell on the array of empty glasses on the table next to them. “Are you… drunk?”

“Nooo. I am -” Rey paused, raising a finger to them and emptying the glass she was holding. “- tipsy,” she finished, and this time Rose pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Poe was biting back a smile when Finn glanced at him. “It seems we’ve come too late. The ladies have already found their own entertainment.”

“That is correct. We don’t need your company.” Rose reached out to put her arm around Rey’s shoulder - a little awkwardly, as she quite a bit shorter even when seated. “We’re already having a lot of fun on our own. Right, Rey?”

“Yes, you two can go,” Rey confirmed, leaning her head against Rose’s shoulder, then snorted very un-princess-like when she caught sight of Finn’s slightly offended face.

“I’m joking. You know I cherish your presence, Finny-Winny.”

Finn groaned, scrunching up his face. “Come on, Poe, let’s go.”

Poe held him back by the elbow. “No, it’s just getting interesting. What did you call him, Rey?”

The girls just started laughing again. 

Poe turned to Finn. “Well, I think it’s safe to say they haven’t missed us,” he said with a little grin.

“They certainly seem to be getting on well,” Finn murmured.

“Hey.” Poe leaned in to whisper into his ear. “That’s good news. I expect we’ll be seeing loads of each other in the future.”

He pulled away, winking when Finn looked at him.

“I’m afraid I must insist on at least asking you for one dance, Princess Rey. Custom demands it."

Rey shrugged. “Alright. I’ll dance with you. But don’t complain if I step on your feet.”

She stood with the support of Rose, swaying a little on her feet. “Ohh, I love this music!”

Finn watched them make their way onto the dancefloor with some dissatisfaction - until Poe positioned them so he was facing Finn and blew him an inconspicuous kiss.

Finn’s cheeks grew hot and he bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling like a fool.

“He’s cute.”

“Pardon?”

He turned to find Rose watching the dancing pair. “I said he’s cute. You’ve got taste.”

Finn opened and closed his mouth, feeling like his heart had skipped a beat. Just when he opened it again to say, _I don’t know what you’re talking about_ , Rose added with a little sigh, “But she’s cuter.”

Oh?

Rose was still observing the twirling couple with a rapt smile. 

_Oh._

Finn took a slow, steadying breath. Then he sat down in the chair Rey had left and downed the rest of his drink.

“You know,” he said softly, “I think we’re going to get along great.”

Rose patted his arm. “Yeah, Finn. I think so too.”


End file.
